The Squib
by weasleywheezes
Summary: BuffyHarry Potter crossover one-shot. Giles comes from a Magical family, but he's the Squib. This is his story.


The Squib  
  
by weasleywheezes  
  
DISCLAIMER: I am not affiliated with Mutant Enemy, UPN, anything having to do with the Warner Bros. empire, J.K. Rowling, or Scholastic. Although I use characters from the Buffy and Harry Potter Universes, this is a product of my own imagination. Any resemblance to any person, alive or dead, or any other previously written fanfiction is completely coincidental. Enjoy the madness.  
  
~~  
  
"Rupert! Rupert!"  
  
He woke with a start. His mother stood over him and shook him by the shoulder. "C'mon, son, wake up!"  
  
"Rrrggh," the boy mumbled. "Why, Mum?"  
  
"Miranda is leaving for school and we're all going to see her off. That includes you, Rupert."  
  
"I hate going to King's Cross, Mum. I hate that stupid owl and I hate Miranda's school. Let her g-g-go by herself." He put his pillow back over his head.  
  
"Rupert!" His mother snapped. "NOW, young man!"  
  
He rose from his bed, grumbled, fumbled with his glasses and tried to smooth his cowlick down. "Stupid Miranda. Stupid b-bloody train."  
  
Rupert was a Squib. His entire family was magical. His father was First Order of Merlin, his mother a direct descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw, a founder of Hogwarts School, where his sister Miranda was a stellar student. Rupert, on the other hand, went to a normal, proper boarding school. He was a normal, proper English teenager. He just happened to not be different.  
  
He tugged his trousers up and slipped a knotty wool sweater over his sleeping shirt. He combed his hair and wiped his glasses clean. Pulling on his shoes, Rupert grumbled about how unfair it was that he always had to go with the family to see Miranda off. After a good scrub of the teeth, he was ready for the trip down to King's Cross.  
  
Being the little brother (although Rupert was sixteen and a head taller than anyone else in the family), he was stuck carrying Miranda's owl cage. Her owl, Twiddles, was old, cranky, and hated Rupert. The feeling was mutual. Rupert had many half-moon shaped scars on his hands from the owl's aggressive beak. Rupert hated the whole thing. He just wanted to crawl into his warm bed back home and leave this particular ritual to his folks.  
  
He watched as Miranda ran through the wall to Platform 10 ¾ and held his breath as his mother and father followed suit. Even though he knew what happened when they disappeared, it always frightened him a little. He stuck his hands in his pockets and waited patiently until his parents returned to the station. Then he saw them.  
  
The kids were in Miranda's house, so he had been told, which meant they shared a dorm together. The boys were younger than him, but much taller. There was a tall, good looking bloke with the long, black hair and his friend, not quite as tall, who also had black hair and a pair of glasses. They laughed and joked easily. The bespectacled lad had a shiny broomstick.  
  
"Hey! Look, James, it's Miranda Giles' brother!" the longhaired one barked.  
  
"My name's Rupert."  
  
"Hey, Rupert," the other boy said. "Where's your sister?"  
  
"She's already made her way across the b-b-barrier, and she's on the train." Rupert fidgeted uncomfortably. He hated stuttering in public.  
  
"Well, Rupie, don't you want to join her? Oh, I forgot, you can't! Sq-sq-squib!" The tall boy mocked, then collapsed into hysterical laughter.  
  
"Sirius," the other boy hissed. "Stop it."  
  
"C'mon, it's fun!"  
  
James shook his head and smiled at Rupert. "Sorry about that," he said as the pair dissolved to the other side.  
  
"Rrrggh. Arrogant."  
  
"Another person who hates the King of Quidditch and his foul jester." A tall, thin boy with greasy hair and a hooked nose took hold of Rupert's shoulder. Rupert flinched.  
  
"Hello, Severus." Severus Snape was the only one of Miranda's classmates he could tolerate. He seemed ahead of his years. His family and the Snapes were also old friends, seeing as how both were pureblood.  
  
"Is Miranda on the train?"  
  
Rupert shook his head yes.  
  
"She is definitely too cunning for Gryffindor."  
  
"I wouldn't know, Severus. I'm a Squib, remember?" Rupert spat the words out icily.  
  
The younger boy moved in front of him, smiled what could be characterized as a frightening smile, baring his crooked, yellow teeth. "You are pureblood, Giles. It wouldn't hurt you to at least attempt to learn your own ways." He slipped across the wall.  
  
Rupert shook his head. He harbored secret desires that he could have gone to Hogwarts, but when age eleven came around and no letter came his way, he knew it was only a dream. What he lacked in magic, however, he more than made up for in intellect. He devoured knowledge of all kinds, Muggle, magical, anything he could read. He knew that one day this information would come in handy.  
  
A normal life was all he could hope for now, but he withdrew from his classmates at school and could not break the Squib stereotype that haunted him in the magical world. Nothing changed for years, until he had grown into manhood, and some rogue wizard and his cronies murdered his family for no apparent reason (other than they socialized with Muggles and what they called "Mudbloods"). Rupert survived only because he was away at Oxford, and being a Squib, he was probably never in any real danger.  
  
Rupert approached the only person he knew he could turn to, Severus Snape, who quickly delivered him to Professor Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore was the leader of a group of wizards who worked together to defeat this wizard, Voldemort, who had killed Rupert's family. It turned out that Voldemort had killed other people, too. Snape was working for Dumbledore as a type of spy, ingraining himself in this rogue band of wizards who called themselves Death Eaters, and giving information to Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix. Rupert begged Dumbledore to allow him to join the order, but the old wizard had other plans.  
  
"Rupert, I'm sure you understand that because you're a Squib, we can't let you into the Order. It would be dangerous for you and for our cause. However," the sorcerer said, "I do know a Muggle organization that had been around almost as long as Hogwarts. They've been in concert in the defeat of dark magical creatures and they need someone bright, hungry, and determined. Someone like you, Rupert."  
  
"What…what do they do?" Rupert stuttered.  
  
"They are called Watchers, Rupert. They train and guide someone called the Slayer."  
  
"Slayer?" Rupert's eyes grew wide.  
  
"The Slayer is a girl, always a girl, who has special, almost supernatural power to defeat such creatures as demons and vampires. She has quick reflexes, inhuman strength, and an astute mind. There is only one Slayer in the world at any one time. They need a teacher, a confidant, and a leader. This is where this Watcher comes in."  
  
"Wha…why do you think I'd make a good Watcher?" Rupert couldn't believe what he was hearing. It sounded fascinating.  
  
"Rupert, you're the best of both worlds. You do believe in these creatures, you believe in magic, and you can fit in well with Muggles. You are the perfect candidate for this organization."  
  
Rupert stood, dumbfounded. "What about my family?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled kindly. Rupert noticed a twinkle in his eye as he spoke. "Young Rupert Giles. Your destiny lies away from here. You will avenge your family in your own way. Who knows, you might make your own family. Ah, not of flesh and blood," Dumbledore said, "but of spirit, a family of your own choosing. Now, go, Rupert. Severus will take you to the Watchers, where you will begin your training. I do hope I see you again. Miranda was a favorite of mine."  
  
Rupert watched as Dumbledore slowly walked down the corridor. Rupert Giles, a worthless Squib, having a chance to defeat the type of evil that murdered his family, to avenge the name of Giles? It seemed impossible, but if it was his destiny, then he shall abide by it. Giles knew better than to think about what was impossible. 


End file.
